Konoha High
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in their 3rd year of high school, filled with drama, boys, sex, girls,lies, love, hatred, and secrets hidden from others including best friends and family. Brand new OC. Please review if you read this.
1. Chapter 1

-Konoha High school is a prestigious high school which stands far from the rest. Everyone must study extra hard, because the teachers are very strict. -"I wonder why he's so serious?" Sakura mumbled loud enough for me to hear. -"I can see you're staring at Sasuke again, eh, Sakura?" I asked looking at her, knowing she wasn't going to answer me. -"Although... It makes him so much cooler! But a guy like him will never be interested in someone like me! I'm not popular enough, the only thing I have is... A huge forehead!" She exclaimed putting her head down on the desk. -"No don't say that!" I exclaimed." Tell him! I can tell that once Sasuke is stuck on a girl he goes crazy... That girl could be you!" -"Hey, Karin! Looks like The Forehead is deluding herself again!" One of Karin's bitch groupies said. -"... Which led to an elevated rate of activity in mainaining a framework of relative..."Kakashi sensei droned on in the background. -Karin laughed," Then she can keep dreaming! Sasuke doesn't have enough taste to even look her way!" -Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat," okay, everyone! I think that's enough for today! Don't forget that this WILL be on next week's exam! So if you don't study, you will fail!" -"Studying two days before the test should be enough!" My brother Naruto said with a huge goofy smile on his face-one much like my father used to wear. -"You should say under zero, as that is how you take notes, Naruto!" Kakashi sensei said, making the class burst out in laughter. -"Hey! That's not funny sensei!" -I laughed as the bell rang. -"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed once we were outside."Kakashi-sensei's class is so boring!" -"No kidding but you have to admit that you do get something out of his class." I said. -"Yeah okay. You're right Kushi, but it's so boring!" -"Because he keeps reading from the book! I have no idea why Granny hired him, since he has no teaching experience! Or the point that she's so cheap!"-"That's granny for ya!" -"Hey, Kushi! Naruto!" Ino exclaimed running towards us, Hinata and Sakura towing behind her."We're going to the mall today, wanna come?" -"Sure." Naruto said."Come on sis, it'll be fun!" -I shook my head," thanks but I have a study date with Shikamaru." -"What's up with you and him? Are you two like dating or something?" Sakura asked. -I blushed," that's top secret but I'll make it up some how." -Ino sighed," fine. But if I find a cute guy that you might like..." -"I understand! No need to make me feel bad!" I exclaimed. -"Hey, Sasuke! Wanna walk with us?" Naruto shouted across the school yard. -He looked up and nodded walking up to us. -"Anyway I'm gone." Ino announced leaving. -I started walking after Naruto. -"Why do you always act like an dobe?" Sasuke asked. -"Hey! Don't make me seem like an idiot!" Naruto whined. -I laughed quietly and stopped watching as a cherry blossom petal flew in the air. -"What in gods-" I grabbed it. -"A cherry blossoms petal?" Sasuke asked himself looking down at the walkway, his eyes stopping on Sakura. -"Damn, why in gods name are there blossom petals everywhere? This is out of season!" I whispered. -"Hey, Kushi! Hurry up or Jiraiya is gonna be angry again!" Naruto called out to me. -I let the petal go and ran after my brother thinking on a reason why there were so many petals flying around. -"Naruto, don't you think it's a little weird that cherry blossom petals are floating around near the summer time?" I finally asked him. -"I really don't see what the big idea is! They're really pretty to look at, big whoop if they're blooming out of season!" -I sighed," okay fine, this is the last time I ask you anything. You saw Sasuke's face?" -"Yeah, what was up with that?" -"I don't know but I think those are the fist signs of love." -"Love?" He laughed," wait, I'm thinking of some other thing." -I punched him lightly," Baka, stop thinking your nasty thoughts! I have no idea why they let Jiraiya be our guardian when he's a bad influence!" -He laughed as he put the key in the keyhole and opened the door," but you have to admit that he is a joy to be around." -"Well, he is but I've had enough of his perviness." -"Naruto, Kushi. How was school?" Jiraiya asked, greeting us at the door. -"Boring, same as usual." Naruto said, throwing his bag on the floor. -"Kakashi-sensei, made fun of brother again." I said witha small smile. -"He did? What did he say?" -"Basically, he's going to get a zero just like his note taking skills." -Jiraiya laughed," wow, that's so like Kakashi." -"And then everybody laughed their asses off." -Naruto blushed," it made me feel bad." -I pinched his cheek," then learn how to take decent notes and not to speak when not spoken to." -"Oh, is that so little sister? How about you learn not to fuck every single guy?" He said, poking me in my stomach. -"Oh, it's on, like stink on poopwagon!" -"Ew." Naruto said, balling his hands into fists. -"Wow, okay, break it up!" Jiraiya said, standing between us,"I love it when you guys argue and slap each other, but I can't afford to have someone lose an eye." -"Aw come on! You know we were just fooling around!" I whined." I would never hurt him." -"And I'd never hurt Kushi, maybe." -"Hey! That's no fair!" -"You crazy kids are going to kill me!" Jiraiya whined. -"And what do you mean'you can't afford'? You are so fucking rich you have a rare collectible car that's worth more than the house we live in!" I mused. -"You guys are priceless. Naruto, you look like your dad and Kushi, do I a have to spell it out? You look exactly like Kushina!" -I looked at Naruto and he looked at me. Jiraiya was right we did look like our dead parents. -"Now go on and eat dinner. I have the idea that you two will be sneaking out tonight?" -"Now where did you get that idea?" I asked, picking up Naruto's bag. -"It's just a gut instinct." -"Well, Naruto might be sneaking out but I have a date that I have you about last week." -"Oh, right, with the Nara kid?" -I nodded and placed Naruto's bag in the closet in the hall. -"And how come she gets permission to go off?" Naruto mumbled. -"She's more mature than you and plus she's getting paid to tutor the kid." -"Yeah, tutor him in the art of sex." -I punched him in the face," you damn bastard! How dare you say that to me?" -"Aw not cool Naruto! You can never and should never say that to a girl!" -He rubbed his face," lesson learned." -"Well if you don't mind I am starving so I'm going to go EAT!" I said, walking into the kitchen. -"Save me some! Don't eat all the damn ramen!" Naruto called running in after me. -After dinner I sat down on Naruto's bed and sighed," that was the best ramen ever." -"I wouldn't know, you nearly left me nothing!" Naruto whined, his stomach growling. -"Stop lying, I left you a fair amount!" -"Maybe you did but I'm still hungry!" -"That's because you eat your own weight in ramen!" -"Then next time leave me half of it at least!" -"What are you whining for? You're going to the mall, which has a huge ass food court!" -"I know but they don't have RAMEN!" -"And I should care because?" I asked, picking up a book. -"I NEED RAMEN TO SURVIVE!"He shouted. -"Aren't you over exaggerating or something?" -"No, I'm not!" -I sighed," fine I'll pick you up some ramen once I get back, deal?" -He smiled,"deal but get the pork miso." -"I know what to do." -"Hey, I think Sakura likes Sasuke." -"I've been known that, you fucktard!" -"And why didn't you tell me?" -"Because I don't have too, the girl code." -"And how come you know?" -"She's my friend, we tell each other everything, just like how guys tell their friends every little fucked up thing." -"Since when are you and Sakura friends?" -I shrugged," a while I guess, since we both hate Karin, I decided to join forces to annihilate her sorry ass." -"Damn, I'm scared of pissing you off now!" -"Don't be, you're my brother, it's your job to piss me off ad be overprotective, just like how it's my job to make sure you eat and do your damn homework and pass." -"Thanks for doing so ad I know I don't say this enough but I love you, sis." -I smiled," I love you too, big brother." -He grabbed me in a bear hug. -"Now this is what Minato and Kushina would've loved to see," Jiraiya's voice said,"their two kids looking after each other." -"Hey, don't you ever knock?" Naruto exclaimed. -"No, that's why I always get kicked out of the hot springs." -I laughed," I thought it was because you kept peeping on the females?" -"That too, well other than that go to sleep, or else." -"Oh, shit, Naruto! We'd better do as he says or he's going to 'or else' us!" I laughed. -"No, I'm serious go to sleep." He said. -I sighed, got up, and pushed Naruto off my bed. -"Ow," He said getting up off the floor rubbing his ass."Why did you just push me?" -"Do you actually expecte to wait for you to get off my damn bed?" I asked. -"No but you could've at least warned me before you did it!" -"And ruin the fun? No, I don't think so!" -"Ugh, that hurt." -"What a pussy." Jiraiya mumbled before he left. -"Don't forget my sorry ramen." -"I'll get you two bowls happy?" -"Yeah. What time are you planning to escape this confinement?" -I looked at the bedside table, it read seven-thirty,"I'll leave in thirty minutes." -"then I'll leave the same time as you." -"And why is that?" -"So he thinks I'm going with you." -"Really? That is so stupid!" -"I know but since he'll be in the living room, we sneak out through the window." -"Puh-lees, I've been doin that since I could walk!" -"Or since you grew boobs?" -"You're lucky I'm over here and you're over there or you'd be begging for sweet sweet death!" -"Bah, you always say that but never do anything." -I smiled,"right I'm sure I don't do anything because I was TRAINED to do other things." - Naruto's phone went off," hello? Um, yeah, alright. I'll be there as soon as possible." He snapped the phone shut. -"Gotta leave?" I asked picking my phone up, reading the message from Shikamaru, saying that his parents weren't going to be back until midnight. -"Yep. What about you?" He asked, half way out the window. -I got up and followed after him," yeah, I'd better get there before his parents get home or we're dead." -"Aren't you dead already? I mean, Jiraiya already caught you." -"Yeah, but he doesn't care as long as I'm not doing drugs." -"Intresting." He mumbled. -"Oh, and ask Hinata if she can give me the notes from today's history lesson... I kinda misplaced mine." -He laughed," yeah, alright, and Kakashi calls me a Zero," -I pushed him to hurry up. -"See you whenever big brother!" I called walking the opposite way he was going. -He waved, and ran off. 


	2. Chapter 2

-I knocked on Shikamaru's door hoping he was still awake or already in the living room so I didn't have to stand in the cold wet rain. -The door opened and Shikamaru stood in the door with a forced smile on his face,"You made it." -"Of course I did! I love you don't I?" I asked, poking his stomach. -"Come on in." -I walked in and was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of something burning. -"Sorry about the smell, I was trying to cook something but I ended up burning it instead." -"It's fine. A little weird. I would say open a window but it's no use. But maybe light a scented candle?" -He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, took in a deep breath and said," you smell so good!" -"Yeah, it's called rain water number five." -"You walked in the rain? Why the hell didn't you call me to pick you up?" -"It's no point drawing attention to the Nara household, I don't want the neighbors to know that the Nara's only son is a bad boy, who let's females come over to have fun." I said, running a finger down his chest. -"Oh god, that feels so..." -"So what? Good? Delightful? Come on, tell me the word." -"So good! I love it when you do that!" He said kissing my cheek. -"Well, we'd better hurry, the clock is ticking." -"For what? We don't have school tomorrow... Stay for tonight and tomorrow I'll sneak you out of here... I am a ninja, aren't I?" -"That you are but you aren't sneaky like a ninja." -"But my intentions are to make sure my parents don't find out about you... Not just yet." -"Too late for me, Jiraiya found out that I was 'seeing' someone and he kept following me all last week." -"But he doesn't care does he?" -I shook my head," as long as I'm not doing drugs I'm fine!" -"How laid back is he?" -"So laid back that he doesn't care if I get pregnant!" -"Well that just ruined my day." He mumbled. -"Wait, what? You wanted to piss him off by getting me pregnant?" -"Just to see if he cares enough." -"What kind of crack made you think of that fucking stupid idea?" -"I just thought of it when I found out that one of our classmates was pregnant and that her parents freaked out, that they decided to care." -"But my parents are dead, Jiraiya is our guardian. What would make his lazy perverted ass care?" -"What if we told him that you were pregnant, and that we were going to move to America and that you're going to get a job as a stripper." -"Okay I like the first part but can't believe you would actually think of me being a goddamn stripper! What the fuck are you smoking 'cuz it must be really good!" -He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear," now how can you think that? I only said that because they make a lot of money.. That can be used for anything." -"You know I love you but you are so stupid and crazy at the weirdest times." -"I'm only crazy because I'm crazy about you." -My phone started vibrating, I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open," hello?" -"Where the hell are you?"A rather angry voice shouted. -"Wait, who the fuck is calling?" -"You dont need to know, you should already fucking know! Tell me where the hell you are!" -"Listen here bitch, if you don't fucking tell me who you are I will call the cops on your sorry ass!" -"Kushi, just tell me where you are so I can come get you," The voice said, just calmer this time. -"Tell me who you are before I tell you anything." -"It's me Neji." Neji said. -"What the fuck are you talking about where am I? I don't even talk to you!" -"I'm just trying to look out for you!" -"No, and by the way you called me at a bad time! I was just about to do something very important." -"I know what I did was wrong when we were together but I'm just trying to protect you." -"That was an old fling, it means nothing anymore," I said. -"But what you don't know will get you killed." -"Like I said, you mean shit to me. Get rid of my number before I get my brother to get rid of you." -Shikamaru took my phone and told Neji," don't ever call her again or you will be in a world of pain." -I sighed and threw myself on the couch," goddamn, I'm tried of all these guys doing the same thing over and over... Calling me just to confess some fake ass love or just trying to scare the shit out of me!" -"But didn't you go out with Neji?" Shikamaru said, picking me up off the couch. -"No, I only liked him because I was sorry for him! Damn, I let him fuck with me and he spreads rumors around that I'm a whore and a skank with no training." -"Didn't your mom train you?" -"Yeah in the art of ass kicking!" -"I'm just throwing the whole pregnancy thing in there so they learn." -"Aw, but that means work and work is boring!" -"Then let me do all the work." Shikamaru suggested laying me down on his bed. -"I'd rather just go to sleep."I said with a yawn. -"Then go to sleep." - I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep... Not waking up until twelve- fifty-nine in the afternoon. -"I thought you'd never wake up sleepy head." Shikamaru said lovingly, running his left hand though my long dark red hair. -"Damn, I must've over slept." -"I let you over sleep. It's cute to watch you sleep." -"It's one! What in gods name?" -"Don't shout, my parents are home and they don't want any noise." -"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked rubbing my eyes. -"They came in here and saw what was going on." -"Wait, what did they see exactly?" -"Jut two kids asleep and one of them that wasn't even theirs. But they didn't care." -"So they didn't care that son just..." -"Hey, don't say it." He said helping me up. -"I'm not old I can get up." -"Then try." -I got up and walked to the door,"See?" -Then door swung open and a tall man that looked alot like Shikamaru stood there," oh, I see the rabbits are up now, anyway breakfast is on the table. Um, Shika, we're going to work... Don't burn the house down again." -Shikamaru smiled," it was one time." -He laughed and left. -"He seems nice, and kind of scary." I said , pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. -"That's my dad for you, but he's a joy to be around." -"That was your dad? He looks like he could be your older brother!" -"I know, but I get my looks from him. Just like how your brother looks like your dad and you look like your mom." -"Oh, how I miss them. I loved them so much, I still don't understand how my dad died but my mom's death was just so out there." -"Wasn't your mom murdered?" -I nodded, trying to hold back tears," and dad... I just don't even get it! He was the nicest guy ever... Who would want to.." I didn't get to finish my sentence when I burst out into tears. -"Don't cry Kushi. Your parents gave you the best thing ever before they died." -"And what's that?" -"Life and a loving brother that would do anything for you." -"Shit!" I mumbled, reaching for my phone."Jiraiya is going to kill me! No, Naruto is! Fuck it all to hell!" -"You didn't tell them did you? Jiraiya thought I was going to tutor you but Naruto he's a asshole when it comes to guys." I quickly dialed Jiraiya's number waiting until he finally picked up. -"Hello?" -"I'm so sorry I didn't call, Jiraiya! Time slipped past me!" -"I understand. Just get home as soon as possible." -"What happened?" -"Your brother got into a fight." -"Again? With who?" -"Neji. He got into a fight with Neji... Neji won and Naruto's not in good shape." -"Alright, I'll be over as fast as I can." I snapped my phone shut. -"What happened?" Shikamaru asked. -"Naruto got into a fight when he was coming home from the mall and he's in a bad state." -"Who'd he fight? Was it Sasuke, um Sai, Gaara?" -"It was Neji! Apparently he doesn't like when an Uzumaki or a Namikaze takes his cousin home." -"Damn Neji!" -I picked up whatever I brought, ignoring Shikamaru's cries for me to eat something and walked out the door, dialing Hinata's number. -"Hello?" She answered. -"Hinata, it's me Kushi." -"What can I do for you?" -"I need you to tell me what happened last night and what I mean by that is spill you guts and tell me what your bitch of a cousin did to my big brother." -"Oh, that's what you want to know? Well okay. Neji saw Naruto walking me home and I have no reason why but he came out of nowhere and started pounding on him, beating the living daylights out of him. He said that if he ever saw him or you talking to me he'd get you both to a point where you'll need a tube to breath." -"So that's why he called me ? He wanted to fight me and Naruto at the same time?" -"No he wanted to tie you to a tree and make you watch while he beat Naruto up." -"And what did you do?" -"I couldn't do anything, Neji had Gaara and Lee hold me down." -"But what I don't get is why the hell did he want me to witness all of it, if he called me to tell me that he wanted us to go back out... I don't even remember going out with him, but I did like him." I said, stopping in the middle of a busy street. -"That I don't know but I think it has something to do with your family background." Hinata suggested. -"I don't even know my own background, I don't have parents to teach me any of that stuff." -"Then ask Jiraiya." -"Who the fuck are you talking to, Hinata?" Neji's voice boomed in the background. -"I'll call you later." She said before hanging up. -I snapped my phone shut when someone bumped into me from behind. -"I'm so sorry." He said , getting up and dusting himself. -"No I'm sorry for not looking where the fuck I was going! Can you help me the fuck up?" -He grabbed my hand and helped me up. Then he ran his left hand through his red hair. -"Thank you." I said walking off. -"Kushi!" Sakura shouted running towards me. -"I'm kind of in a hurry, whatever you have to say, say it quick." -"What happened?" -"Naruto got into a fight and I have to get home as soon as possible!" -"Who'd he fight?" -"Neji." I said, tears flowing out like a stream." He fought Neji and it's all my damn fault!" -"How is your fault? You were with Shikamaru all night long." -"If I were there I could've stopped Neji from beating the shit out of him!" -"But how?" -"Neji still loves me even after I told him that my love was all a stupid selfish lie!" -"Then what are you going to do?" -I stopped and cried," I don't know! I honestly don't know anymore! Everything is falling to pieces and most of it is revolving around me!" -"Now don't say that! Just keep walking and think on what you're going to do to that son of a bitch who picked a fight with the wrong person!" -"You're right but if he beats the shit out of me, I'm going to kill you." -"You can't kill me! I have a purpose in life now!" -I started walking and asked her," what do you mean?" -"Me and Sasuke are going out now." -"I told you it would work!" -"What are you talking about?" -"Remember I was the voice in the back of your head yesterday?" -"That was you? Whoa, it did work! You must be a god or something!" -"Just spill it! What happened between you and Sasuke?" -"Well when I went to the restroom Karin came out of nowhere and cut my hair.." -"That explains the shitty haircut... Damn you had really nice long hair!" -"Anyway," she continued," after I didn't come back, Sasuke went looking for me and saw me like this, and then he.." -"Dont tell me... He kissed you?" -She nodded," yeah and he took me home after that, and.." -"Kissed you again?" -She smiled," you hit the nail on the head." -"Goddamn, pretty soon you two are gonna be hitting it." I said as I ran up the stairs to the apartment where Jiraiya was staying or more like living since he bought the whole thing but won't let us get our own place. I quickly knocked on the door. -"Took you long enough!" Jiraiya exclaimed pulling me and Sakura inside. -"Where's Naruto?" We both asked. -"Upstairs where else?" - I literally ran up the stairs falling flat on my face when I opened the door to our room, merely from the condition my brother was in. -"Kushi, you finally made it. I thought you'd never get here." Naruto said, weakly. -"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I gasped as I got up on my knees." That fucking bastard is going to pay for this!" -"Leave Neji out of this. He didn't mean it." -"How the hell can I leave that son of bitch out of this? Did he beat you up so hard that you can't remember what the fuck happened?" -"He had a reason to do this." -"And tell me what was so horrible for him to do this to you?" -"He kept saying that our dad killed his dad." -"No, dad would never do that! No, he's a fat ass liar! Dad was a nice guy! How the fuck can he badmouth him?" -"He didn't tell me what dad did but he said beating me up was the only way to settle the score." -Tears began to stream down my face," I've had enough of people lying to me! I am tired of people leaving me out of stuff!" -"I'm not leaving you out of anything! It's everyone else who's leaving us out of everything!" -"Naruto," Sakura whispered. -"I'm going to fix this even if it is the last thing I do Naruto!" I exclaimed. -"Don't do it. Leave him out of this, I don't want you to get hurt more than you are now." -I turned around and started walking,"I'll do whatever I can to save the names of our parents!" -"Kushi," Naruto and Sakura mumbled. -I ran down the stairs, speed walked outside and ran towards the Hyuuga household hoping to catch Neji before he left for work. But just as soon as I turned the corner a pair of strong hands pulled me back. -"And where do you think you're going, beautiful?" A familiar voice said. -"Let me go or I'll scream bloody murder!" I warned, kicking. -"Scream and that's what it'll become!" -"Fuck, what the fuck do you want!" -"I want you that's what I want!" -"Let me go! I have to go bash some stupid son of a bitch's head in!" -"And would that just happen to be me? Neji?" -I gasped," what the fuck do you..." Something hard came down on my head making me black out. 


	3. Chapter 3

-"What did you do to her?" Hinata's voice cried. -"Nothing!" Neji's voice growled. -I wanted to open my eyes and beat the shit out of Neji for what he did to my brother but I couldn't. -"If she doesn't wake up I'm telling Father and he's going to tell Jiraiya!" -"Fuck off!" He growled, followed by the sound if someone getting hit across the face. -"Ah!" Hinata cried. -"Get the fuck out of here! I don't want you to tell anyone or else!" -"Hinata, Neji! Come eat something!" -Damn! I thought to myself, what the fuck happened? What the fuck did Neji do to me? -Something cold and wet fell on my face. I shot up gasping. -"Sorry," Hinata apologized, handing me a towel," I had to or you'll never be able to get out alive." -I took the towel and quickly wiped my face and got up, ready to run if I had to. -"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop the maniac." -"What do you mean?" -She handed me a mirror. I took it and gasped almost crying out. -"What the fuck did he do to me?" There were big dark purple bruises on my face," oh my god! What are the people going to say?" -"Don't say anything... Ignore the stares of people. You'll get used to it." -"And how do you know?" -"Because Neji abuses me, Hanabi, and his girlfriend Tenten." She explained. -"And you let him do that?" -She shook her head and I sighed. -"Come with me." I said grabbing her arm and we ran out of the door as fast as we could. Luckily Neji was in the bathroom doing god knows what and didn't hear us making our escape route. -"Where are you taking me?" Hinata finally asked when we were about a god fifty feet away from the rape place and inside a cafe shop. -"I'm going to call Jiraiya to come pick us up... After this we go to the police station and we get them to arrest Neji." I said patting my pockets for my phone. "Damn, I must've dropped it when I bumped into that guy yesterday! Hand me yours." -She gave me her phone and I quickly dialed Jiraiya's number. -"Hinata? What a pleasure to hear from you! What can I do for you?" He greeted. -"Listen, Uncle Jiraiya." I said. -"Kushi? Why are you using Hinata's phone?" -"No time for that but can you come pick me ad Hinata up at the Higarashi Cafe?" -"And what are you doing there? That's across town!" -"I know, I went to Hinata's place to spend the night... Sort of." -"Sort of? Is there something you aren't telling me?" -"You'll find out for yourself once you get here." -"Alright, I'll be right over." -A waitress came up to the table me and Hinata sat, and placed two cups of tea and a plate of croissants in front of us. -"We didn't order any food." I said,snapping the phone shut and handing back to Hinata. -"I know but I can tell that you two have been either abused or raped, and we don't allow that kind of thing. It's a good thing you both got away when you could." She said with a smile. -"Thank you." Hinata said, taking a sip of tea. -I grabbed a croissant and nibbled on. -"Might I also suggest going to the police and reporting him or whoever did this to you?" The waitress suggested taking a seat next to us. -"Actually we are going to do that but we're waiting for my uncle to get here." I said, realizing that I had just called Jiraiya my uncle, when he wasn't. -"But isn't he going to kill you?" -"Not unless I was doing drugs but since I wasn't..." -"Oh, I understand. But how could you both let the guy do this to you?" -"Hinata did, I didn't, he hit me over the head with some weird shit." -"Oh, you poor girls! I had no idea! But Hinata you should've fought back with all the damn strength god gave you!" -"A-and die? I-don't think so! He's too strong!" Hinata exclaimed. -"I can tell by that shiner you got and the busted lip." -"And there's no way I could harm my cousin." -"Your cousin did this?" The waitress shouted. -"Namine, be quiet!" A waiter warned. -"That just makes it even worse!" -"Namine, why'd you give us this free food?" I asked, finishing the croissant. -"The manager has that policy. If you see anyone come in here that looks like they've been beaten up, abused, or raped, given them free food... So they feel loved." -"And why the weird policy?" Hinata asked. -"His daughter died of abuse, her husband beat the living daylight out of her until her weak body gave out... He's in jail now, but I feel terrible for her baby girl." -"She has one to take care of her except for her grandfather?" -"That's exactly right. And most of the workers here have been through the same thing. I was raped and abused by my stepfather before my mother caught on and killed him and then shooting herself." -The door opened and Jiraiya looked at me and asked," you got into a fight with him, didn't you?" -I stood up,"I didn't, me and Hinata will explain on the ride home." -"You dragged your brothers girlfriend into this? What the hell is he going to say?" He shouted. -"I don't care what my brother says! I didn't do it! Neji did!" I shouted, tears falling. -His face calmed down a bit after he understood what meant," get in the car and we'll talk about this with your brother." -"No I want to tell him myself and make sure that he doesn't do anything rash." -He opened the door," anything rash? Neji violated you for the love of god! The worse he's going to do is bash his fucking brains in!" -I cringed when Jiraiya placed a hand on my back. -"Shit, he really messed you up." -"I'll give myself a self evaluation later... An before you ask, no you can't watch you stupid ass perv!" -"Hey you can't talk to your uncle like that!" He warned. -"You are not my uncle! My dad died too young to have a brother in his fifties! It was a mistake I'll never make a again!" -"You do that but trust me, Naruto will kill him." -"No he won't I won't let him do shit!" I shouted, getting in his backup car which was just as normal as anyone elses. -"Hey, drip any blood on this car and it's coming out of your allowance." He warned. -"You heard the man, Hinata. Don't get any blood on his precious baby." -She chuckled and got in the back. -"No I'm so serious. This car us a damn rental!" -"What happened to your other baby? You know the rare collectible?" I asked. -"I was towed, who knew you couldn't park outside my apartment complex." -"But you own the damn place!" -"Apearntly I didn't have the correct paperwork for it." -"You need paperwork for that?" Hinata chirped. -"I don't know nor do I care because I will get my precious baby back." -"You're weird." I mumbled. -"But enough about my car, tell me what happened girls and I want the full story which means don't skip any parts." -"I don't even know where to begin," I whispered." -"Why don't you start at the part where you were going to bash Neji's fucking brains in?" Jiraiya suggested. -I sighed and told him the story of what happened before I was hit on the head with something heavy and from there Hinata took over, filling in the blanks of what she saw and heard and what Neji has been doing to her, Hanabi, and Tenten. -"So he only did all this because he wants revenge on what Minato did to his father?" Jiraiya asked. -"Which I don't even understand." I said. -"But my uncle died in an accident, no one killed him." Hinata said. -"Oh, so now he's lying to piss me off? Well, I'd say it's working!" -"Kushi, calm the hell down me and Hinata's father will settle this the best way we can without resorting to violence." -"But violence is the best answer!" -"To you it is but I'm not like that!" He exclaimed, putting the car in park. -I opened the door of the car and ran inside where Naruto was sitting watching Dragon Ball Z. -"Kushi, why don't sit down and watch.." His voice drifted at the end when he looked up at my face. "What the fuck happened to you?" -I looked away when I started crying," Neji," was all I could get out. -He stood up and shouted," Neji did this to you? That bastard! He's going to pay!" -"N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered. -He ran over to her and gasped. -"Before you say I got her involved in this, I didn't, Neji has been abusing her, Hanabi and Tenten for quite some time now." -"And why would he do this?" He growled. -"Because of what he believes our dad did to his!" I cried. -"Our dad would never do anything to anyone! He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill anyone!" -"But that's what he thinks and he won't be happy until one of us is dead! That's why he fucking abused and raped the fuck out of me!" -"I'm going to kill him!" -"No." Jiraiya said as he came in."No one is going to kill anyone, me and Hinata's father will take care of this." 


	4. Chapter 4

-MONDAY-KONOHA HIGH -I walked into the school building, my hair covering most of my face. -"I can't believe you still insisted on coming to school after he did that to you!"Naruto hissed. -"Naruto, I'm mature and responsible, and I'm a honor student. If I miss a day of school they're going to go crazy!" I exclaimed. -"I'd prefer them going crazy over them calling you a skank or a whore!" -"I'll leave after second hour, I'm not in the mood to put up with him fourth hour." -"Hey, Kushi!" Shikamaru called."Why the hell didn't you pick up yesterday?" -"I lost my phone when I was coming home Saturday," I replied. -"Oh really? And why don't you let me see your face?" -"Because I..." -He brushed my hair to the side and gritted his teeth,"who the fuck did this to you?" -"I fell!" -"You can't get bruises like these from falling!" -"You can if you fell down the damn stairs!" -"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" He questioned, pushing me against the lockers. -"That's it, I fell down the goddamn stairs! What the fuck do you want me to say? That some bitch ass person raped me? Is that what you prefer, that I was raped?" I shouted causing students and teachers to stop and stare. -"Lose my number, I don't want to talk to the likes of you anymore." He said. -"Hey, jackass!" Naruto shouted at him." Where the hell do you come from and all of a sudden end it with sister?" -"Oh, so you're in on it too, huh? I guess all you Namikaze's and Uzumaki's are too good for the rest of the world to know what the fuck happened?" -"That's because she did fall down three flights of stairs and then out the third story window! Your lucky she's even alive!" -"The fuck I care! Like I said, me, Shikamaru Nara and Kushi Namikaze are over, done, capish?" He said as he left. -Tears ran down my face, falling into my open sores and wounds, making me cry even more. -"I'm sorry, Kushi... I knew how much you loved him." Naruto apologized, wrapping his arms around me, like any caring brother would. -"It's okay, it's better this way. Anyway I didn't want him to find out the real truth, not yet anyway." -"Oh, Kushi you smell so good!" Neji's voice said. -"You bastard!" Naruto shouted! "Because of you my sister was just dumped!" -"Oh, then that makes her available right?" -"Not for the likes of you!" -"But she's going to have my kid, what do you say about that?" Neji smirked. -"I'll fucking cut you! How the hell can you do that to my innocent little sister?" -He wrapped his arms around my waist," she's not so innocent now." -"That is just wrong on so many levels!" -"I guess that makes us family?" -"You'll never be family you nasty pervert!" -"What the fuck is this?" Shikamaru asked, apparently back. "You were cheating on me with this thing?" -"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted."She didn't cheat on you, this fucking bastard came out of nowhere and started acting like he was with her?" -"More lies? Fuck this I'm getting my schedule changed!" He exclaimed, walking towards the guidance councilors office. -"No!" I cried, falling to my knees." -"Fuck this, Kushi. We're going home." Naruto said helping me up and taking me to the main office. -"No," I protested," I will leave after second hour!" -"But your in no mood to be in school not with him around." -"I will attend homeroom and then go to two classes, after that I will checkout." -"And I'm going with you." -"Why?" -"Jiraiya isn't home and after the incident I don't want you to go anywhere with out someone and your phone." -"I lost it, that part was nothing but the truth." -"I'm not buying you another one. I don't have that kind of money." -"Don't worry it'll turn up soon, the guy I bumped into must've picked it up and is waiting anxiously for me to come back and get it." -"Do you even know his name?" Naruto asked, opening the door to the office. -"No but he was extremely cute and had red hair and brown eyes." -"So normal?" -"Yeah and he seemed to be around the age of nineteen." -"Oh my!" The woman at the front desk,my guess was that she was a nurse also, exclaimed."What in gods name happened?" -"She fell down a flight of stairs Saturday and still wanted to come to school, Shizune." Naruto explained. -"No sir, she will be going back home immediately!" -"Can I at least go to one class?" I begged. -"One class." She wrote down a pass."Then after the bell rings come back here and we will check both of you out for the day." -"We?" -"Knowing Naruto, he'll want to be with his twin sister. Both of you are joined at the hip ever since you two were little and of course how can I forget little Sasuke." -"You knew us when we were little?" I asked. -"Mm-hm, I babysat you every other day, when Minato went to work." -"It's nice to hear that someone remembers our father." -"But since you two aren't so little anymore I bet Sasuke is a tall handsome." -"Why don't you ask Sakura? We barely see any of him."Naruto pouted. -"No I'm pretty sure you'll see him today." -"Why?" I asked. -"He isn't feeling to good, he's leaving right after first hour." -"That's great, I think." -"Now, I don't mean to be nosey but, how did you get those bruises and scratches?" Shizune asked, standing up and brushing my hair back."And dont say that she fell down stairs Naruto." -"It was all Neji's fault! He did this to her!" -"Is that so? Exactly how did he do this?" -"He... Violated me." I whispered. -"Fuck, alright don't tell anyone until it's time." -"Time for what?" -"Get a new boyfriend and get a new life." -"Hey maybe if I find that cute guy who probably has my phone." -"Anyway get to class. Only thirty minutes to endure." -Naruto and I nodded and quickly left, heading towards our first hour class which was an elective class, animation which was super easy even Naruto was passing. -He knocked on the door and Yamato opened the door," pass?" -I handed him the pass and looked at Naruto. -"The nurse? Naruto you look fine," -"Kushi, I just helped her over to the office." -"But she seems fine as usual." -"Well I'm not!" I growled, throwing my arms in te air." I don't even know why I bothered coming to school today when all I'm going to get is backtalk from people I don't even know! I fell down the fucking stairs! Do you have a goddamn problem with that?" -Yamato winced and stepped to the side and let us in," I'm sorry to have questioned you." -"Alright Kushi, don't bite anyone's head off, like Shizune said, only twenty minutes left." -"I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed." I'm happy final exams start Wednesday, I have to get the hell out of here!" -"Or if you want fake and injury and I'll take you back so we can keep talking to Shizune." -"Give me that pencil." -He handed me the pencil. I took in and slit my wrist open, watching as the blood began to rush out. -"Yamato, Kushi's wound opened again." Naruto called." Can I take her back to the nurse?" -Yamato nodded, scared to come within a few inches of me. I got up and ran to the office. -"Don't run!" Naruto called, running after me. -I burst through the office door and cried. -"Kushi, what's wrong?" Shizune asked walking over to me. -"I had to get out of class some how! I can't take it anymore!" I sobbed."The stares they give me, it's impossible!" -Someone grabbed my wrist and tied a uniform tie around it. -"Um, Sasuke?" Shizune asked."I better fix it myself," -"No, leave it like that. The pressure will stop the bleeding." -"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered."Don't freak!" -"Alright," Shizune said," I think it's better you all go home." -I stood up and bowed, thanking her. We all exited the building. -"I can't wait till school is over!" Naruto exclaimed. -"You guys hold on!" Shizune called, catching up." I almost forgot, Kushi, if you don't want to come back here to take your exams,you can take them home and for next year, you can take online classes." -"Really? I thought that was for people who were failing." -"Nope, you can take them at home only because you can't stand this school anymore." -I nodded and she handed me a folder filed with papers,"your exams will be due next week and at the same time you can sign up for the online classes." -I took the folder and looked at her," really? You really want me to do this?" -"Hey you are one of the top honor students that keeps this school prestigious. I would do anything for you to keep it like that. Sasuke is gonna be doing the same thing anyway." -"What? Why would he.." -"I'm tired of the school itself, and Madara wants me to study at home that way I can do two things at the same time." Sasuke said, taking the folder in my hand. -"I guess this is the last time I'll see both of you, I'm going to miss you Kushi." Shizune whispered, her voice breaking at the end. -I smiled and hugged her before turning to leave. -"Aren't you going to study at home Naruto?" I asked. -"I don't have too, I have to stand up for my little sister and if Neji says anymore stupid things I will kick ass!" -"What did the asshole do other than kick your ass?" Sasuke asked. -"Um, I'd rather not say." He mumbled. -"He raped me." I said quietly. -"Whoa, who the fuck let him?" -"No one and plus Jiraiya is going to deal with him!" -Sasuke stopped,"really? I'd like to see that." -"Oh, so you don't think our uncle would be able of kicking his sorry little ass?" -"First of all, he's not you uncle,Kushi. Second of all, the guy can only be trusted with perverted stuff! Do you actually think he'll kick Neji's ass?" -"Okay, you have a point but he's going to do something!" -"Wait, what do you think Neji meant by' she's having my kid?'" Naruto mused. -"Dobe, there's a possibility that she's going to end up pregnant." Sasuke answered. -I froze in my steps," wait, repeat the last three words. I didn't quite hear you." -"End up pregnant?" -"Oh, fuck hell shit ass damn bitch!" -"I said possibility!" -"Which means a fucking fifty-fifty!" -"I can't be a fucking uncle!" Naruto exclaimed."This is not the face of an uncle!" -"Oh my fucking god! Why does everything happen to me!" -Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder," don't worry but I'm sure everything might turn out better than you expect." -"Yeah, you're right! I thought you were a coldblooded, heartless, uncaring guy but I bet being with Sakura was the best thing that's happened to you!" I exclaimed. -"Sasuke, Naruto, Kushi?" A voice said."What are you three doing out of school?" -"Hey, Itachi long time no see!" Naruto and I greeted. -"Brother, we weren't feeling to well and by 'we' I mean me and Kushi." Sasuke explained. -"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry about what happened, Kushi, hope you feel better soon." Itachi said. - I nodded, when a tall red head walked up beside Itachi and said," the Chinese food restaurant is closed." -"Sasori, this is Naruto and his sister Kushi." -"Hey, you're that extremely cute girl I ran into Saturday," he reached into his pocket," here's your phone back." -I took my phone and blushed a deep red," thank you." -"Ask her out dude." Itachi said, elbowing him. -"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sasori asked. -"Nothing." -"I was thinking, you wanna go out?" -"Um, sounds great." -"Hey dude," Naruto said,"what do you think you're doing?" -"Asking your sister out?" -"She just went through a bad break up with a guy and she's not ready!" -"Who?" I asked, actually forgetting I had a bad breakup. -"See? Kushi doesn't care," -"You forgot about Shikamaru that fast?" Naruto asked me. -"Who's that?" I asked with a big smile. -"Do what the fuck you want but listen No Akasuna, if you break my little sister's heart like the last guy... I promise to god you will be in a world of pain!" -"Trust me, I would never hurt such a delicate girl like Kushi." He said turning around and leaving with Itachi towing behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

-The sunlight poured into our room as I woke up, remembering that I didn't have to go back to the school that seemed to be a living hell. -"Ugh," Naruto yawned, waking up,"I still can't believe that you don't have to go to school anymore." -"Deal with but don't forget that I still have exams." I shot back. -"Haha, that's funny how you're trying to cover up the fact that you might be pregnant with some asshole's kid!" -"Hey, why don't come say to that to my face, morning breath? Yeah, that's right! I can smell it all the way over here!" -"Hey, don't start this early!"Tsunade exclaimed from down stairs. -"Weird huh? How the fuck did she get here?" I asked, changing the subject. -"I say she's a witch who has brainwashed Jiraiya into doing whatever she wants him to do."Naruto said, holding a flashlight under his face. -I picked up a pillow and threw it at him and said," don't do that!" -"Trust me she's a witch after Jiraiya!" -"Yeah for money, power, sex, and-" -"Don't forget that ostrich that he adopted when he was far from sober." -"That too, but she's after something." -"Naruto, Kushi! Breakfast!" Jiraiya called. -"Ew, if Jiraiya made it, I don't want it." Naruto said, making a weird face. -"Yeah, I hate his cooking, it's worse than that time we got lost in that forest over summer break last year." I said, getting up to stretch. -"Oh, I remember that." -"Fine you asked for it!" Jiraiya shouted."I'm going to eat it all!" -"Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" -"Mm, this is delicious!" -"Kushi," Naruto said,"can I borrow some money to buy some melon bread?" -I reached in to my school sweater and tossed him a five dollar bill,"keep the change." -"You're the best! I'll bring you some." -"Gimme some mochi, mango flavored." -"Alrighty!" he smiled and ran into the bathroom to change. -I walked downstairs and greeted Tsunade with a forced smiled," good morning." -"Oh, so it was true! You were violated by your father!" she exclaimed. -"What? No, my dad's been dead since I was five, some guy I hate did this to me." -"Oh, then I don't care. -I looked at Jiraiya and gave him a death glare, causing him to wince." -"Did you at least fight back?" she asked. -"What? No, he knocked me out! How the fuck was I supposed to fight back?" -"Ugh, it's you." Naruto said, walking down the stairs fully dressed. -"Like seeing your face lightens up my day." she snapped. -"What do you want?" -"Is it money, power, or an ostrich? You're the fucking headmaster of our school! What the fuck do you want?" I said, finishing Naruto's sentence. -"It's neither. Why can't you just get through your thick skulls that I love your uncle." Tsunade said, pulling her phone out of her shirt. -"First of all, you're like thirty! Second of all, the damn skanky way you dress, you're a fucking headmaster!Third of all, you're driving a ten hundred thousand car! Fourth of all he's our guardian not our uncle!" -"Don't sass me! It's not my fault that you were raped, dumped, or beat up so bad that you're kid is gonna have a retarded father!" -"Hey bitch!" I shouted." Don't fucking talk to me like I'm some piece if trash! I'm a normal girl who's life has been screwed up! Talk to me like that again and am going to call the fucking cops on your sorry whore of an ass!" -Silence followed for a few minutes but then Naruto burst out laughing," Oh, damn!" -"Jiraiya how the hell can you just sit there and not say a single thing to this fucking brat!" she shrieked. -"Because I'm eating?" Jiraiya said through a mouthful of food. -"So fuck off bitch, I don't like you and we all know that you don't like anyone without money or legal age so get the fuck out of my house now!" -"Yeah, our dad left us this apartment and we want you the hell out of here as fast as your f-size boobs will carry you!" Naruto backed up. -"If Minato was still alive he would've kicked both your asses out! That goes for you too Jiraiya! I've -we've had enough if your selfish acts! Either let us get our own apartment in this damn compex or get your ass out of here!" -"Wait a damn second, Minato didn't leave this apartment to both of you!" Jiraiya exclaimed. -"Do we have to pull out the will video again! He left us five apartments! Get your ass out of here!" -"Fine I'll go live in the apartment next door..." -"All the apartments on this floor are ours." Naruto said. -"Fine I'll go to the first floor." -"We rented those apartments out." -"Second floor?" -"Rented." -"Third?" -"All rented except for one were there was a murder." -"The fourth floor?" -"Rented." -"Fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth?" -"All rented and plus the ninth floor is ours." -"Then I'll take te room with the murder." he said sadly. -"Two fifty." I demanded. -"Two fifty what?" -"Two fifty is what your going to pay this month, right now. Next month will be six hundred." -He mumbled something and reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of crumpled bills. -I took them and said," pleasure doing business with you." -"I can't believe you two kicked me out after all I've done for you guys." -"Really? 'Cuz I remember you doing nothing that time we got salmonella, chicken pox, head cold, and many more illnesses!" -"Still? Do you have to kick me out?" -Naruto nodded," it's better we learn to how to take care of ourselves." -"Fine, I'll leave." -The doorbell rang, I opened it only to find Sasuke and Sasori standing there. -"Can I help you?" Jiraiya asked. -"Hey, my house I answer... Fish breath." I snapped. -"Damn, those mood swings are gonna kill all of us." -"Get the fuck out!" -Jiraiya pouted before grabbing Tsunade and leaving for good. -"Bad timing?" Sasori asked. -"No, Jiraiya is the one with bad timing." -"Anyway, your exams are in this folder." Sasuke said, chaninging the subject. -I took it," how'd you get them?" -"Shizune put our exams in the same folder, these are yours." -"Does it really matter which exams we get? We're in the same classes!" -"Just take the exams." -"Or you can just leave them in the mailbox?" -"No good, No Akasuna wanted to see you, in fact he wouldn't leave me alone until I took him to you." -"Here's the deal, since there's six exams, I do three and let you copy them and you do three and let me copy them. It's easy like that and less work," -"I like the way you think Kushi." Sasori said. -"I'm just that smart." -"Or you're just too lazy, but yeah alright, I'll do science, animation, and history." Sasuke said, picking his best subjects. -"I'll do math, literature, and Japanese." I said, picking the last ones. -"Oh, shit!" Naruto exclaimed." I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" -"Then hurry!" -He grabbed his bag and ran out the door,"see ya later Kushi, Sasuke, No Akasuna." -"So are you two just going to stand there or are you going to leave?" -"Actually," Sasori said," I came for you. Maybe a walk through the park or catch a movie?" -"Sure. Why not?" I looked at Sasuke," what about you?" -"Me and No Akasuna? No thanks. I've got other things to do." -"Really? Like what?" -"Yeah I have nothing to do but I'm not going to tag along with you two freaks." -"Freaks?" Sasori and I said simotaniosly. -"That's what I mean." -"Hey you're more than a freak than we are! On your first date with Sakura you two fu-" -"Don't say it!" -"I bet you she's pregnant like me!" -"How do you know?" -"I just do, but I'm guessing." -"Um," Sasori mumbled," if you don't mind, I'd like to come inside." -I stood to the side and let him in," um you can go home, Sasuke." -"Yeah, dude. Go home or walk around the mall like you used to do." -"Don't tell me what to do!" he exclaimed leaving. -"And he calls us freaks?" I said before closing the door. -"You don't know him like I do." -"Sasori, I grew up with him literally." -"Aw, you were the cute little girl who's daddy dressed her up in bright pink dresses?" -"Yeah, that was me. You were the tall pimply nerd with the glasses?" -"You remember me!" he laughed. -"Hell yeah! You're still as hot as ever!" -"You're still as..." he blushed," although I can do without the crazy purple bruises." -"Not my fault I'm pale like my mom." I said as I poked him in the stomach. -"But you're beautiful, and you seem to shine even brighter than the sun. To me you are my only sunlight." -I felt my face get warm when he wrapped his arms around my waist. -"You were the only thing I could think about since Saturday. I would call it faith that we could meet again." -"You're making me blush." -"Hurry up and go get dressed, I'll treat you to something special today." -"Like what?" -"You'll see." -I smiled and ran upstairs to put on that dress Naruto got me for my fifteenth birthday and I got him... Well let's just say the ability to pass all his classes. *************************************** -"Hey wait!" I exclaimed," Where are were going? I though we were going to the movies or to the park!" -"We are but first I want to show you something." he said calmly. -"Show me something? Am I coming back?" -"I would never hurt you, you're too beautiful and cute to die." -"Then tell me where you're take-" -"Here we are!" he exclaimed. - I looked around, looking at the garden that was filled with billions of beautiful and unique flowers you couldn't find anywhere else. -"Speechless? Yeah I was the same way when my grandmother brought me here. This garden is going to be our garden because your beauty can't be compare to these flowers." he said. -"Oh my god, I - wow all these flowers are my favorite because they're hard to find and unique." -"I remember when you told me that when you were five, and I did whatever I could to find this garden again." -"I-I don't know what to say." -"How about,' you're the best Sasori No Akasuna and I love you'?" -"You read my mind." -He wrapped his arms around me and said," these flowers bloom every ten years when the cherry blossoms bloom out of season." -"So the last time they bloomed was when I was seven and you were nine?" -"Eight, my grandmother had just died so I haven't been back here ever since but luckily I found you to share this with you." -"No Akasuna, has anyone ever told you that you are a well caring guy?" -"No." -"Well I don't know why they haven't when it's nothing but the truth." -"See, there are Blue bell tunicates, luscious lotus, orchid in the blue, purple foxglove,rafflesia, and so many more." -"How in gods name are all these flowers here?" I asked. -"My grandmother traveled a lot so she would bring back beautiful, exotic, rare flowers back in hope that one day I would be able to show this to that special someone." -"They are beautiful but don't you think that you're moving a little too fast?" -"I'm not but I have loved you since I met you when you were four." -"I don't remember meeting you back then." -"But you remember meeting the pimply nerd right?" -I nodded,"yeah." -"Well do you remember meeting the cute baby face boy?" -I remembered," oh my god that was you? You were so fucking cute!" -He smiled,"like I said, I've loved you ever since." -"Oh. I can't believe you've been part of my life forever." -"Not forever but since you can remember. And I want you to tell everything that's happened ever since you were five so I can help." -I sighed and told him everything from where my dad died to yesterday morning. -"So that's the whole point you're not going back to that school?" he asked at the end. -"And he's still being a big perv after he did that to me and what's worse is that I might be pregnant!" I exclaimed. -He placed his right hand on my stomach and whispered," don't worry I'll help you along the way if you do turn up." -"Thank you but you don't have to do that." -"I know but I will help you because I love you." -"I love you too." 


	6. Chapter 6

-"Hey the movie is going to start soon. If we don't hurry we'll miss it." Sasori said, a's he checked his watch."I think we missed the previews." -"Feh, screw the previews they suck really bad." I said, pulling out my phone."If people want the element of surprise when they see a movie I say cut the damn previews." -"Are you always this way?" -"Am I always what way?" -"You're very observant on the world, and seem to have an opinion on everything." -"And is that bad?" -"Actually it's the opposite of bad, it has it's advantages." -"Intresting." I sighed. -"You don't care do you?" -"And what gave you that impression?" -"Well you sighed and if I remember correctly you always say Intresting when you don't care." -"Stalker!" -He laughed," you can say that but you know you like it when a guy knows that much about you." -I forced a smile on and then said," fuck the movie! Let's go some place that's not boring or stupid or dark." -"Why fuck the movie?" -"I've seen it before, I mean who hasn't seen Pirates of the Caribbean?" -"People without a life. And people who are stupid." -"You haven't seen it have you?" -"No, but I have the DVD's I just haven't had time." -"Haven't had time? You follow Itachi like a puppy." -"Have you ever stopped to think that he's the one who follows me?" -"Itachi follow you? Sasori, the man is fucking popular! People follow him wherever he goes!" -"He's not popular!" -I pulled out a magazine from my bag, put my phone back and flipped it open to the page that was about Itachi," see? The ladies think his eyes are rare and like candy. Plus he's super cute and an author/actor." -"I never knee that about him." -"You follow him around without even knowing he's famous? Where have you been for the past years? Living in your own world?" -"Yes, in a world where you burp where you fart and where you fart where you burp." He said jokingly. -"Hahah very funny, but never take quotes from other shows cuz sabes que? It's wrong!" -"Yeah look who's talking? You just took that from George Lopez!" -"Your point is?" -"I don't know." -"I learned Spanish from that show." -"He barely speaks it!" -"Y? A ti que te importa? Tell me that much!" -"Whoa, don't take the anger out on me! And I do care." -"You speak Spanish?" -"Not necessarily speak it but can understand it." -"How the fuck can you not speak it? Dime eso!" -"That's enough, mamacita." -I slapped him and then laughed. -"Son if a bitch!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. -"Sorry, it's an instinct." I apologized. -"I deserved it." -My phone went off, I pulled it out and answered," hello?" -"Kushi, it's Jiraiya." -"Well, isn't that a bitch? What do can I do for you Jiraiya?" -"Naruto got into a fight again." -"With who? And how do you know?" -"The school called me. He got into a fight with Gaara." -"Dammit! What the fuck did he fight the quiet kid for?" -"Badmouthing you." -"Badmouthing me? But I don't know him like that." -"But he hangs out with Neji." -"Goddammit! I'll be right over." I hung up. -"Let me guess you have ti go don't you?" Sasori guessed. -"Yeah, but you're coming with me." -"Um, alright." -"Porque siempre me pasa esto?" - -I burst through the door and ran up the stairs with Sasori trailing behind. -"Don't come any closer, Kushi." Naruto's voice said through the door of our room. -"How the fuck could you fight him?" I shrieked, tears already falling."Gaara never did anything to you or to me! He doesn't even talk! What was your fucking reason to fight him?" -"I'm trying to protect you Kushi! This bastard was spreading horrible nasty unreal rumors about you!" -"No, stop it! Let them say whatever the fuck they want!" -"But I'm your brother! I was born to help you through things like this! If that bastard says stuff like that, I am not going to sit there and take it it!" -"This is my fight and my fight only! I will prevail in the end trust me! I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are, plus Hinata really likes you." -"Hinata." -"If you don't want to hurt her leave this whole situation alone and ignore what their saying because you're the only one who's getting hurt!" -"Fine, but if you need my back up just tell me." -I opened the door, walked into the room, and hugged Naruto lightly, avoiding his wounds. -"I love you, Naruto." I cried. -"Love you too." He said. -"Isn't this warm and touching to the heart?" Sasori asked, walking in. -"No Akasuna, what are you doing here?" -"I came with your sister duh!" -"Anyway, I get to hang out with you more this week Kushi." Naruto said. -"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes. -"We both got suspended." -"What about finals?" -"Done, when I was waiting for Jiraiya, I asked them if I could take my finals." -"And you did all six of them?" -"Without a problem, since you tutored me, I don't think I'll fail." -I smiled lightly. - 2 MONTHS LATER -I coughed as the repugnant smell if eggs filled the air, making me nauseous. -"What's wrong Kushi? You look a little sick." Naruto asked when he saw me. -"The smell of eggs is making me sick to my stomach." -"Nauseous? Well it's been two months maybe you should get yourself checked." -"You're calling me fat aren't you? How dare you call me fat?" -"No, no. Go to the damn doctor or get a pregnancy test." -"I'm not pregnant." -"When was the last time you-" -"Two months ago but it's always been irregular. It doesn't mean anything." -"Yeah it does. I say I'm gonna be an uncle and Hinata is gonna be an aunt." -"What do you mean?" He smiled slyly at me as he shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth."When did you ask her?" -"Yesterday, before we had our anniversary dinner." -"I'm happy for you but what did Neji think?" -"Fuck Neji, he's her cousin not her dad or brother. He can't do anything about it plus I have her dad's conceit." -"Still happy that nobody has bothered you about the whole Neji situation." I asked, eating some saltine crackers to keep me from feeling the strong nausea. -"They've apparently forgot about it since you aren't going back." -"That is just unfair! I didn't want them to treat me like I'm invisible!" -"Hey the gang didn't for get about you." -"Espero que no!" -"You know I don't speak Spanish!" -"Sorry, I got carried away plus I speak it with Sasori." -"That weirdo knows French?" -"Spanish! He doesn't speak it but he understands it." -"Tiešām?" He asked in latvian. -"Yes really! Jūs jāšanās(you fucking) idiots!" I shouted at him. -"Is there a language you don't know?" -"Yes French and Portuguese." -"Good cuz I just happen to know Portuguese!" -"Really? Say something in Portuguese." -"До свидания(do svidaniya) He shouted in Russian. -"Why the fuck are you telling me good bye for and in Russian?" -"That was Russian? Oops." -I laughed, amused and satisfied knowing that my brother would never surpass my level of intelligence. -"Hey can I borrow some..." -"Get out Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted not looking up. -"Ew, I just threw up a little."I said. -"Yeah, I know." Naruto mumbled. -"Fine, I'll go. I just needed some sugar." -"Little whore of a girlfriend take it all, along with your money?" -"No, she just like sugar on everything." He said. -"Just get out you pitiful human!" I shouted. -"But I?" -"You get none! Get out or I shall unleash the monster, GODZILLA!" -"What the fuck?" -"Hey we live in Japan don't we?" -"Fine, I'll go bye some myself." He left. -"Damn, that hurt my throat." -"Haha, that's what you get for doing the voice!" Naruto laughed until I pushed his face into his eggs. -"That's what you get for being related to me, just be happy it wasn't like our twelfth birthday." -"That was funny." -"You had cake so far up your nose that whenever you sneezed, icing would come out." -"You are so evil." -"Haha yeah, I know." 


	7. Chapter 7

2 MONTHS LATER -The early summer sun was out and shining as hard as bald guy's polished head, but I didn't care, it was too pretty to stay indoors like normal people would and I also didn't care that I was four months pregnant. It was nice for guys not to stop and try to pull a fast one on me... Now they look at me and think,'hell no, she's been used' and keep walking. -"Look at you out here in the nice warm sun." Sakura exclaimed as she placed a hand in her round stomach. -"And look at you, all round and plump! Almost like a plum!" I exclaimed. -"Funny, but at least my kid is gonna have a daddy... The man I love." -"Bitch, please! My baby is gonna be so loved by Sasori No Akasuna!" -She sat down next to me," well let's just hope they're gonna be friends." -"Hell no." -"And why not?" -"Because we're moving to America!" -"Really?" -"Well that's what I want, not quite sure Sasori wants the same." -"Hm, hey wait is that his kid or Neji's?" -"Neji's! Damn, stupid bitch!" -"My, aren't those some heavy mood swings?" -"No, this is how I act when people piss me off, it's normal." -"I don't know how Sasori does it but he must be some kind of god!" -"What can I say? I'm just different." -"Very different." -"Shut up, or I'll hit you." -"Cute but I bet Sasori doesn't like it." -"Says you, speaking of doesn't how did Sasuke react to the little news?" -"..."she was silent. -I burst out laughing,"haha I knew he wasn't going to be to happy!" -"What do you mean?" -"Four months ago I predicted that you were gonna turn out pregnant and guess I was right!" -"Damn," -"But don't worry he's going to stay with your flat-chested ass of a self." -"Offense much." -"Oh sorry." -"Having a little party in the park huh?" Sasori asked as walked closer. -"No, we're just sitting here, waiting till we're crisp bacon. But a party with her, really, what the hell are you on?" -"I don't know, I found it in Itachi's bag." -I laughed," really? You big ass crack head!" -"Someone call me?" Naruto asked. -"You smoke dude?" Sasori asked. -"No, Kushi just calls me that when I do something stupid or embarrassing." -"I see you're getting rounder, Kushi. How far along are you now?" Hinata asked, smiling. -"Four months. It's a little better now without the whole morning sickness." -"Hey what about me? Does anyone not care?"Sakura asked standing up. -"We forgot you were even sitting there, pinky." Sasori said. -"What the fuck?" -"Bipolar much?" -"Anyway, since you guys are about to start school again how about we all go somewhere where we can act our own age?" I suggested. -"Sounds great, if I can drive." Naruto suggested. -"No, you almost killed me last time!" -"I'm like the Fast and the Furious! Vroom-vroom!" -"No, I can not die this time!" -"I'll drive." Sasori said, pulling out a pair of keys."I'm eighteen turning nineteen in two months and I would never kill anyone in my car..." -"What kinda car ya got?" Naruto asked. -"A hybrid Honda Civic, why?" -"Damn, you got one of the new ones! I got a Mustang." -"You mean Jiraiya has a Mustang?" I laughed. -"So? He let's me drive it, if I give him the puppy dog eyes." -"Is that how you got Hinata to marry you?" -"Hey! She loves me and I love her!" -I got up, placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said," run while you still can, I wouldn't blame you if you do. We would understand." -"Am I invisible or something?" Sakura mumbled. -"So what bout it? Shall we go somewhere where we can scare the shit outta little kids like normal seniors do? Like Chuck E. Cheeses or Monkey Joes?" -"I say Chuck E. Cheeses." they all said simultaneously. -"Cheeses it is! Let's all be there by say around five." -"But why are we going to do this to young children?" Hinata asked. -"Hina, this is the one thing you should know about my sister, she enjoys to watch little kids run away from the weird person." Naruto explained. -"It's cute,they run as fast as their little legs can carry them just not far enough!" -"I just love her!" Sasori exclaimed, throwing his arms around me. -"Even though shes been used?" Said a voice that belong to a the most annoying person on earth I thought I would never see again. -"Nara."Naruto hissed with venom filled in his voice. -"Don't worry lover boy, I was just passing by when I heard a sweet familiar annoying voice." -"Aw, you still love me? How sweet and by that I mean how disgusting!" -He smirked," I see you and No Akasuna have been busy for the past couple of months." -"Actually-"Sasori started. -"Yeah, you saw right. I'm pregnant! I guess you were right about me gonna get pregnant just not by the likes of you!" -"Which also proves my point of you being a heartless skank! You slept with me and then this guy who I swear is in college!" -"Hm, just so you know one thing, I lost my phone when I bumped into Sasori ad then like three or four hours later Neji Hyuuga raped the shit out of me, which means that thus kid is Neji's and man that felt good to say!" -"You could've just told me the damn truth." -"And have you tell me what to do? Face the truth, you're a mess!" -Sasori kissed my cheek and said," she has a point. You are one screwed up Nara!" -"I don't have to take this from you, Kushi and your new fuck buddy!"Shikamaru exclaimed. -"Listen here- I haven't fucked with him, not once. Yes we love each other but he doesn't go down to those levels, and he knows what I went through!" -"He knows? What the fuck does that mean?" -"It means his mom went through the same thing, he helped her through this crisis. He's just the guy I was looking for." -"But he's a goddamn college goer!" -"He just got out of high school. Sasori is eighteen, so ha!" -He growled and stormed off. -"That was ... Interesting?" Naruto said. -"Don't worry he's just being a bitch, he'll get over it some how." *************************************** -"No, I understand. Yeah, I'll get a ride with Naruto. Love you too, see ya there." I said into the phone to Sasori. -"What happened?" Naruto asked. -I snapped my phone shut," Sasori's car broke down, which means I have to get a ride with you." -"I promise I won't go too fast." -"That's what you said when I had a job interview, last year!" -"I got you there didn't I?" -"Yeah but not without two speeding tickets from the same cop!" -He grabbed me in a hug and laughed," Jiraiya flipped." -"He blew his damn top off! But he doesn't own the car anymore... Maybe we should take the rental and trash it?" -"Yes, he's not home right now and we just happen to have keys to every room in the complex! We go inside and grab his keys for the car and run like hell." -I pulled out the keys," no need. I did it this morning, when I went to pick up rent." -"You little thief!" -"What can I say? They were just sitting on the table so I took them." -"Alright let's go." he took the keys. -"But don't kill me not even if you think it's necessary!" -Naruto opened his mouth to say something until the sound of tires screeching and a loud crash followed by screams filled the air. -I looked at Naruto and we both ran down the stairs and walked out to what seemed to be a scene from a horror movie. -"What happened?" I asked one of the bystanders. -"It was horrible! This young man around your age was driving and he crashed into that car!" he exclaimed pointing to a trashed red convertible and then to a black sport car. -"Hurry up and call the cops or something! Someone could be hurt!"I shouted running over to the red convertible, luckily no one was in there. I looked over to the black sport car and gasped when I noticed the person in the driver seat. -"NARUTO!" I shrieked. -"What is it?" he asked running towards me. -"IT'S NEJI!" I shouted tears of sorrow already falling. -"Oh damn." -I walked over to the driver side, Naruto followed close behind," oh my god. How the fuck could this happen? How in the hell could- I bet you he was drunk." -"You don't see Tenten anywhere do you?" -I looked through the passenger window," no, he's the only one in the car." -Sirens filled the air replacing the gathering crowds mummers and side conversations. -"God, help his soul and if it's impossible let this poor soul rest in peace wherever he's going." -"Don't worry, Kushi, you'll always have a little piece of him with you." Naruto mumbled. -I started crying," he's gone! After all he's done to me, his sorry ass is gone!" -"Ma'am, sir, we need to speak to you two." One of the police officers said. -"For what?"Naruto asked. -"Just to get a little more detail on the situation." He explained and then asked me," Were you close to him?" -"We were going to have a baby." -"Sorry for your loss but the paramedics don't think he's going to make it." -"I understand." -"Anyway my name is Officer Pein, can you tell me what you know?" -"We don't know much, we were inside when we heard the crash, but you can use the surveillance cameras to detect the cause of it." -"Thank you for your cooperation." he walked away. -"He's gone, you should tell Hinata, I'll text everyone and tell them that I rescheduled the thingy." -He nodded and ran inside to break the news to an unsuspecting Hinata. Before heading inside I looked at the rubble and walked in holding back any tears of anguish I had left but even if I didn't like Neji for what he did to me, I still felt sorry for the Hyuuga household. 


End file.
